


Look, I’ll Help Fix It, Okay? Just Stop With The Sad Faces

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, I’ll Help Fix It, Okay? Just Stop With The Sad Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard, trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you’re really upset about this. Look, I’ll help fix it, okay? Just stop with the sad faces.

I stroll down the sidewalk in the suburbs of Toronto, heading straight to my girlfriend’s house.

I’m in a good mood today. Last night I and my gang went out to have fun and later into the night we ended vandalizing someone’s backyard here in the suburbs. We crashed the place, destroying the mini garden that was there. I hope that Laura wouldn’t find out what I did.

I’ve promised her that I’ll behave.

Two month ago I wouldn’t even give a fuck about what people were thinking. But after I started dating Laura… Yeah, I’ve been trying to act like a decent human being.

I turn right and go up the porch, knocking at the door. I know her parents aren’t at home. They’re at work at this time.

Her dad surely doesn’t like me. He’s a cop and he knows me really well so… Yeah, he doesn’t trust me one bit. But her mom is fine with me. She grits me with a smile every time I come to pick Laura up for a date and we make a small talk while I wait for Laura. And during that time I can feel Mr. Hollis’ eyes glaring daggers into the back of my head.

I wait for Laura to open. It’s taken her about a minute and when she opens the door my heart clenches. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are red and wet from tears that are running down her skin.

“Carm.” She sobs and goes to hug me, burring her face in my neck. Who’s the fucker that made my girl cry?! I’m going to kill him.

“Hey-hey, Cupcake,” I whisper, hugging her back and burring my nose into her hair. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

“Carm… Something happened this night. My garden at the backyard is destroyed.” She mumbles out, starting sobbing again.

I feel my body go still. Oh no. No-no-no-no-no! Fuck! Please tell me this is not what I think it is. Shit!

I hug Laura closer to me, stroking my hands up and down her back.

“Shh, Creampuff, shh. How bad is it?” If my memory is not playing tricks, then it’s… _rather_ bad.

“Bad.” She sniffs and steps back from me, whipping tears from her face with the sleeves of her (mine, actually) hoody. “Carm.” She looks up at me and I can’t help but think how cute she is in my oversized hoody, some shorts and converse. I look up in her eyes. “Will you help me fix it?”

I look at her, I see her broken and pleading look and I understand that I’m whipped as fuck.

“Sure, Cupcake.” I smile at her. Yeah, Laura is _literally_ the only person who _actually_ sees me smiling. She smiles back at me, steps closer to me, hugs me by my neck and kisses me. Light and loving. God, this girl just turns my world upside down.

“Thank you, Carm.” She says, braking the kiss and looking me in the eyes.

“Thank me after we finish. Now, c’mon, let’s see what happened to your garden.”

Jesus Christ, woman, look at you, lying without blinking.

We head straight to the backyard. I look around the place. Fu-u-uck! It looks worse during the day. Shit. I’ll kill those dimwits who talked me into this.

“Fuckers.”

“Carm.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Let’s get to work?”

When I've arrived to Laura’s it was two in the afternoon. Now it’s seven and we’ve finally finished fixing Laura’s garden. God am I tired. It's been quite a challenge. We are seating in the middle of Laura’s backyard with her head on my shoulder and our hands are locked between us, admiring our work.

“Carm?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” I smile, turn my head and nuzzle in the side of Laura’s head.

“You don’t need to thank me. I’d have helped you anyway.”

“Still. Thank you.” She looks up at me, leans in and kisses me. I won’t even start describing what her kisses do to me.

We jump apart when someone clears their throat behind us.

Of course it’s Laura’s father.

“Hey, dad!” Laura says happily, smiling brightly up at him.

“Hey, Mr. Hollis.”

“Hey, Little Bear.” I’m not even angry at him anymore. I’m used to him practically ignoring me.

“Look, dad, we’ve fixed everything.” Laura says, pointing at her garden. I watch her dad arching one eyebrow, looking from the garden and back at us.

_“We?”_

“Carm helped me.”

“Did she now.”

“Dad.”

“Good job.” He smiles at Laura, ignoring her worning tone and accusing eyes.  “I’m proud of you, kid.” And with this he goes back into the house. I look back at the garden.

I know I’ve said that Laura’s dad’s ignorance has stopped pissing me off, but it hasn’t stopped bugging me. I don’t know why.

I know I’m not saint. I know I’m a frequent guest at the police station and that I like fights.

But I have never done anything bad to Laura.

I know what he’s thinking: that I only want to get in Laura’s pants, or try and get her on the bad side. But I don’t! Okay, maybe, sometimes, I hope me and Laura will go further in our make out sessions, but I also respect Laura’s wishes. I don’t want her to get in troubles. I don’t want her to do those things that I do. I want her to be as she is. Kind, happy, hard working. I’m not dating her because I want her to become a troublemaker as myself, or because I just want to use her. I’m dating her because I love her, because I feel happy when I’m with her.

Because of her I want to become a better person.

“Hey.” Laura’s whisper brought me back to the world. “Stop worrying about him.” Her hand comes up, cupping my cheek. “I love you.”

I smile at her and lean in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

I used to not care what people think of me. Then, Laura came into my life and I started to care what she thinks, but that’s different. At the same moment I started to care about what her parents, especially her father, think of me. And know, the only person whose opinion about me matters – is Laura. And I don’t give a fuck about others.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
